I See Him Again
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: Bella's been married to Jacob for 5 years, and Edward leaves town. But oneday in Seattle she sees him again. Will she decide to stay with Jacob or leave him and marry Edward like she should of 5 years ago?
1. Chapter One I see him Again

**I see him again**

I've been married to Jacob for 5 years now. Edward had left Forks the day I chose Jacob instead, but before he left he had said. "_I will always love you, I will never love anyone else but you, and if you ever want me back, I will be waiting."_

Everyday I remembered that, I was mad at myself for wanting Edward, but I loved Jake more.

"Bella Honey?" Jacob called.

"I'm in the bedroom," I called back.

Jacob walked into the room, "Bella can you make me a cup of Hot Chocolate?" He asked me the same question everyday, I had to say yes or he would get mad at me.

"Sure anything for you Jake," I said while I walked out of the room to the kitchen.

I poured the water in the kettle, and set it on the stove. I went to grab the Hot Chocolate mix when I noticed there was none left. I had to go shopping for the day, I hadn't gone in a while.

I walked back to the room and stood in the doorway. "Jacob I'm going to Seattle for the day, Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Bells." He answered.

"Ok bye," I ran out of the house. God! He used to want to spend time with me, but now he's so crabby!! Because of his stupid job!

I opened the door to my truck and climbed in. I started driving to Seattle. I decided to check out Edwards old house so I turned towards the driveway. I parked my truck close by, and walked towards the house. I looked in a window, the house was empty but I remembered what it used to look like.

I was driving to Seattle now, at speed limit. Does Jacob still love me? Of course he does Bella stop being an idiot! Maybe I'm the one who doesn't love Jake, of course I love Jake, I left Edward for him. I winced, at the thought of him. I still love Edward, just not as much as Jake. I'm trying to think positive, I shouldn't have to do that.

I was at the Seattle Mall now, I found a parking spot, and got out of my truck and walked towards the entrance. I haven't been here in awhile, all I remember is that it was a reasonable size. I have to get Hot Chocolate mix…..And stuff for myself! I'll have a shopping spree!

I went to almost all the stores, when I decided I was hungry. I began walking towards the food court, when I heard a familiar voice. Who was it? I looked around trying to see someone I knew, I only saw faces of strangers, but as I looked closer to a big group of people I saw her! Alice Cullen.

I started running through the crowd of people, "Alice," I screamed. "Alice!"

She stared at back at me. "Bella?" She whispered, but I was close enough to hear her.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Bella, I haven't seen you for 5 years, and I've missed you so much! I heard you married the dog though," She babbled on, but there was only one question on my mind.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I need to see him, I want to see him.

"These days he hasn't been around, but if you want to talk to him you can-" She stared straight ahead of her and pointed. "You can talk to him right now."

"Huh?" I looked behind me, that's when I saw him, looking so beautiful.

"EDWARD!" I screamed running towards him, boom! I ran right into him.

"Bella?" His voice was so…..It was the voice I've wanted to hear for along time.

"Edward I've missed you so much!" I started to babble on like Alice always does.

"Bella I've missed you a lot too," He gazed at me with his brilliant eyes. "Life as been tough without you, and Alice has been trying to get my a wife lately but I promised I would only ever love you,"

I sighed. "Edward come back to Forks, Please!" I begged.

"Bella you love _Jacob_" He sneered his name. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's at home, he didn't want to come with me, lately he's been very moody."

"What! He let you come to Seattle alone,"

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't of, and you would say I love you everyday." I finally figured out that I never really loved Jake more, I just wanted a change.

"Edward….I love you….. More" I leaned my head against his ice cold chest.

"…………….Bella be reasonable. If you loved me more, you would of married me."

"I thought I loved Jake more, but I just wanted a change…I've always loved you…That's why everyday I think of you."

He sighed. "Cheating on your husband now, are you?"

I giggled. "Not right now, but soon I will be."

He chuckled. "So are you getting a Divorce or are you staying as Bella Black?"

"I need time to think, but please come back to Forks with me! Please." Once again I begged.

"Fine,"


	2. Chapter Two I see Her Again

**I See Her Again**

_Edwards POV_

"Edward?" I was talking to Alice on the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Oh sorry, Yes I am," I answered. "And I know why you phoned me, Alice"

"Well she misses you, and wants to see you at 12:00pm. Ok?" Alice has been trying to find me a wife and she managed to get me to marry Tanya, after Bella left me I've been….well…depressed. I hope Jacob Black is treating her right, if she ever gets hurt and I find out, that dog will be dead!

"Edward?" Alice said, annoyed.

"Um…..No thanks, Alice,"

"That's what you say every time!" She complained.

_Click_

She hung up. I have to get away from my family I need a little time on my own.

Now that were living in Denali, I haven't been to Seattle for awhile. It will be along drive, but no one else I know will be there. I should probably go out hunting first so I don't kill someone. I started my car, and drove the direction to the. There are lots of bears up there, I'll just have a few, today though.

That was good, there are many good bears in Denali. As I was driving towards Seattle, I thought about her, Bella. The way she loved me, her smell, her beauty, her humour. I felt as if crying if I could. I love her, even though she loves that _dog_. I winced at the memory of the day I left. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

"I don't think you should become a Vampire, Bella." I had said.

"Edward you already agreed to, so you have to!" She screamed.

"Bella I am not going to, no one in my family will if I can help it!"

"Edward………..LEAVE!!" She shouted at me.

"Forever?" I asked, I had thought that she would say no.

"Yes…..I don't love you anymore, you bloodsucker! I love Jake,"

"Fine," I was trying not to show my emotions.

I left her, forever.

I tried to get that day out of my head, I felt like crying even more. I pulled over, and leaned my head against the steering wheel. I felt moisture in my eyes, tears were running down my cheeks. I was crying, after all these years I now decided Vampires could cry. Carlisle had told me a story once, about one Vampire that had seemed to be crying, but it was raining at the same time. I let myself cry, for an hour, and then started to drive again.

I turned towards the Seattle Mall, as soon as I got in the mall, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey, Edward!" It was Tanya, my new wife…..

"What do you want Tanya?" I was annoyed every time I didn't come home on time, she phoned.

"Well…..Why are you sad?"

"I was thinking about someone, Now Tanya get to the point what do you want?"

"Were you think about, Oh lets see your wife?"

"No! I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about…..Bella," I felt moisture in my eyes.

"Oh……Well I called because……I wanted to know where you were," She sounded upset as soon as I said Bella.

"Oh, well I'm in Seattle, but please make sure no one comes,"

"Ok anything for you, Edward!"

"Bye Tanya,"

"Wait I miss you,"

I sighed. "I miss you, too"

_Click_

I hung up. I was standing near the Food Court, When I heard Alice's thoughts.

'Bella' she was thinking about Bella, and she was picturing her. Oh no, Alice was in the mall! Ugh! I just stood in the same place, listening to Alice's thoughts, when I heard my name being called, out loud. I looked around, there she was running towards me, Bella.

She ran right in to me, but of course I didn't move at all.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward, I've missed you so much, and-" She was starting to babble like Alice.

"I've missed you a lot too Bella," I enjoyed the moment of seeing her again." Life's been tough without seeing you everyday?"

"Edward can you come back to Forks?" That surprised me I thought she didn't want to see me around there again, maybe she dumped that mutt! I hide back a smile.

"I thought you loved _Jacob_," I spat out his name. "Oh and where is he?"

"At home, he didn't want to come with me, and anyways he's been moody lately."

How could he do that, Its dangerous here! "WHAT! How could he let you come here alone!"

She started to babble on again, so I wasn't really listening. She was staring at her hands, thinking about something.

"Edward, I……Love….You….More!" How could this be possible. Did she choose the wrong life? Bella leaned against my chest, I've missed that.

"Be reasonable Bella, you love the dog!" I practically yelled at her.

" I just thought I loved him more, but really I just wanted a change after our little fight. I finally figured out that I love you, Edward Cullen. That's why I think about you everyday." She looked up at me and smiled.

I chuckled. "Cheating on your husband?"

She giggled. "Soon I will be,"

I was smug. "So are you getting a divorce or staying Bella Black?" Bella Cullen sounds much better.

"I don't know, I need time to think, but please come back to Forks with me!" She begged. I would love to, Bella.

"Fine," I answered.

At that very moment, my phone rang again.

"Hello!" I answered surprisingly happy.

"Hi Edward, Why-Oh," It was Tanya again.

"Tanya, why are you calling now?"

She giggled. "Say you love me,"

"Tanya…Why?"

"Because, you only said it on our wedding day,"

"Ugh, Fine…..I love you…" I liked Tanya, but more like a friend. Bella was staring wide eyed at me, she looked sad.

"Tanya, I have to go, Bye."

_Click_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at him, wide eyed. He had told me he would only ever love me.

E-Edward, I………" I didn't quite know what to say.

"Bella," He stared at me. "Alice, made me move on, and I chose Tanya. I would never love her more than you.

"Um……ok," So he moved on too.

"I'll still go to Forks, an if you want me back, I'll tell Tanya the good…bad news."

I hugged him for a few minutes. "Thanks, and I'm sorry about 5 years ago!"

"Its ok, Bella."

Alice joined us, and we walked around the mall for a little bit.

"So, I guess Tanya told you about my vision," Alice finally said something other than shopping.

"I found out about it, but she never told me," Edward answered. Alice and Edward were having a conversation in there heads.

"No," he said.

"Oh, she must of knew Bella was with me, cause she made me say I love her."

I looked up at Edward. "What was Alice's vision?"

"I-" Alice began, but Edward cut her off.

"Nothing important," He said. "We should probably get going."

"Ugh…Fine," I agreed without complaining.

Edward cradled me in his arms on the way to his car, and put me in the back.

"Edward, what about my truck?" I asked, when he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Alice is driving it to your house, she'll be following us," Edward reached back, and rubbed my leg.

"Ok, Oh and where are you going to stay in Forks?"

"I guess I could stay at your house, if that's ok with you…and Jacob."

"Its ok with me,"

We were in Forks now. "So, Bella where do you live now?" Edward questioned.

"Make a right and turn onto Maple Road, and turn onto 4th street. My house is the 5th one down the street."

"Ok," He said as he turned on to Maple Road, and onto 4th street.

"So, you know Jakes going to be mad,"

"Well, yeah!"

We turned onto the curb, and he parked beside Jacobs car.

There he was drinking a cup of Orange Juice, staring wide eyed at Edwards Volvo.

He walked towards it and saw me, I got out.

"Hey Jake, uh Edward was in Seattle and he's going to stay with us for a little while, ok?" I kissed him on the cheek. "And did I mention, he married to someone!"

"Oh well, I guess he can stay," He watched Edward come to my side.

"This will be so much fun, Dog!" Edward said sarcastically.

We all went inside the house, and sat in the living room, silent.

"Um.. Edward let me show you around the house," I stood up and grabbed his arm.

We walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "This is our kitchen,"

"Very nice," He smiled a brilliant smile.

I showed him the whole house, besides the bedrooms.

"So where do you sleep?" He asked.

I went down the hall to mine and Jacobs bedroom.

"Here is my bedroom!" I sounded like I was a little kid showing there mom their new toy.

"Nice room, and where does the dog sleep?" He chuckled.

"Very funny, of course he sleeps with me,"

Edward went and sat on the bed, I followed and sat on his lap. I leaned against his cold chest. "So do you like my house?"

"Its very nice," he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you live with Tanya?"

"Of course,"

"Oh…..Do you sleep with her…and you know…"

"No, I chose not to sleep with her. We both have our own rooms,"

"Edward, why did you marry her?" I was a little jealous.

"I needed to move on, Bella"

Edward kissed my head again. I turned around, and kissed him on the lips quickly, to show that I still loved him.

"Ahem," Jacob was standing in the doorway. I quickly got off of Edwards lap and we both stood up. "Bella did you but more Hot Chocolate mix?"

"Oh sorry I forgot," I tried to sound innocent.

"Well, can you please go get some?" Jake asked.

"Fine, do you want to come?" I knew the answer was no.

"No thanks,"

"Ok, Edward would you like to come?" I turned around to face him.

"Sure, I wouldn't want you going alone," He had a smug smile on his face.

Jacob glared at him. "Bye Bells,"

"Bye Jake," He grabbed my face and kissed me, he hadn't done that in awhile.

Edward picked me up, and ran down the stairs, and out the door.

He put me in the passenger sit of the car.

"Bella…." Edward said as we were driving away. "I'm not going to stay at your house,"

"What? Why?" I stared at him.

"Jacob feels uncomfortable and so do I, so I'll stay at my old house."

"O-ok,"

"You can visit me though, everyday?"

"Sure, and you'll pick me up everyday to go to work?"

"Fine, so what's your job?"

"I work at a Hair Salon, and cut hair."

"Really, Bella? I always thought you would do something better than that."

"Well I would've but Jake picked my job out for me,"

We were at the grocery store now. "Are you going to come inside?" I asked, I was used to Jake always saying no.

"Fine," Edward looked at me for along time, "Bella, I've truly missed you, I've missed you so much, that I learnt something."

"What did you learn?" Didn't he already know everything?

"I learnt that Vampires can……Cry," I gasped at him as soon as he said cry.

"But you said-" I began.

"I know what I said but I didn't know then,"

I hadn't noticed but we were inside the grocery store now, in front of the Hot Chocolate mix. I grabbed a container of it, I went and paid for it, Edwards arm was around my waist the whole. He carried me to the car, and sat me down. He walked around the car at human pace, and sat down in the seat. He drove out of the parking lot.

"Edward your going the wrong way," I told him.

He looked at me with his radiant eyes and chuckled. "I know,"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," We drove past Charlie house, and towards an area I knew.

"Oh," I said as we pulled into the driveway, we were at his old house. "Edward do you really want to stay here, there's no furniture."

"Oh, there's furniture," He said, I stared back at him with a curious look on my face.

He cradled me in his arms and ran to the house, opened the door and stood me up.

"Wait here," He said as he zoomed down the stairs to the basement. He came back carrying a whole bunch of furniture. He ran all around the house putting the furniture where it belonged.

"All done!" He was at my side again. "My room?"

"Sure," I was bored and curious to see if it looked the same.

We walked up the stairs, his arm tightly around my waist. We got to his room and I plopped myself down on the huge gold bed. His room looks exactly the same.

"When are you going to talk to Jacob?" Edward caught me off hand.

"Tonight in bed," I giggled.

"Oh yeah, that's the best place to tell someone you love someone else." He chuckled.

"I know," I looked at my watch. "I better get going,"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll drop you off at home,"

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms, he ran out of the house past his car.

"Aren't we driving?" I managed to ask while the wind was blowing in my face.

"Nope, running."

I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. "We're here Bella,"

I opened my eyes, and we were around the corner from my house. He set my down, and stared at me. He grabbed my face in his hands, and lifted it up. He kissed me, it was the kiss I was waiting for everyday.

He chuckled to himself. "You're a better kisser than Tanya,"

"Thanks, well I better go in side, Bye"

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow,"

I turned and started walking towards the house, I looked back to wave goodbye but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**Edwards POV**_

I ran back to my house, went inside and sat in the living room. I've missed Bella so much, and that kiss was the kiss I've been waiting for. I picked up my phone, and saw that Tanya had left some messages. I listened to them.

"Edward where the heck are you! I've missed you so much! Alice hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. Please call me back, as soon as possible. Love you, bye!"

I heard something and looked in front of me. "Ah! Alice why are you here?"

"Edward, I know you love Bella, but you have a wife now," She stared at me for a moment. "You kissed her, and you've only kissed Tanya once,"

I sighed. "Alice I love Bella way more than I'll ever love Tanya,"

"Well I better go home now, Bye Edward," She was disappointed in me.

"Bye Alice," I said but she had all ready dashed out.

I looked at the clock, it was 9:00 now. I turned the T.V on and watched the baseball game, Charlie had got me addicted to it.

I sat on the couch for about an hour and a half, and then decided to go to my room. I saw the ring on my floor, the ring I was supposed to give Bella, maybe someday soon I'll get to give it to her. Hopefully. I better call Tanya before she sends the police out looking for me. I sighed and picked up the phone, and dialled her number.

"Edward," She sang.

"Hello Tanya," I said charmingly.

"I've been so worried and-"

"Tanya we need to talk,"

"Oh……" Tanya's ability was to know what someone was doing, and there emotion at the time. She can only know what someone is doing if she's close enough to that person or talking to them.

"Yeah, I'm in Forks, visiting a friend,"

"And this friend is??"

"Bella," I sighed and waited for her response.

"I have to go," she whispered.

_Click_

I closed my phone and went to sit on the bed. Thinking about what I should tell Tanya if Bella chooses me. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes then I heard a noise.

"Edward?!?" It was Bella. I ran down the stairs to meet her.

"Bella?" I said, why would she comet to my house at 11:00 at night.

"I missed you so I snuck out," she giggled like a little girl.

I chuckled. "And the dog didn't hear your truck leaving,"

"I didn't drive my truck, I walked."

I thought about that for a moment, the smile wiped of my face. "Bella do you know how dangerous that is! Some crazy person could of killed you!"

She looked at me for a few minutes, wordless.

"Bella, I didn't mean to get that mad at you,"

"It's ok I guess it is true, but you cant always treat me like a little girl!" she stared at me with her wide brown eyes.

"I do overreact sometimes," I admitted.

She giggled. "Finally you admit it!"

"Yeah I know," I sighed. "Bella…."

"What," she stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm not making you rush but, I do have a wife now and if you want me back that will be ok, but if you choose the dog I'll leave. Bella you have to choose soon."

"Sure," she looked away from me. " I love you and Jake the same at the moment, but I will make myself choose one of you,"

I changed the subject. "So how long are you staying at my house?"

"I don't know, as long as I want," she smirked at me.

I picked her up and ran up the stairs into my room. I put her down on the bed and sat beside her. I saw the little box, should I show her? No! Yes! I don't know, what if she ends up staying with _Jacob Black. Ugh._

"Bella…" I said while walking over to pick up the box. I sat beside her again. " I have something to show you,"

She looked at the box in my hand and sat silent.

I handed her the little box. "This is something I was going to give you five years ago,"

She looked up at me and took the box and opened it. "Edward it's beautiful,"

"Like you,"

She smiled at me. "Thanks," she handed back to me and I took it.

"You look tired," I rubbed her under her eye.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

I pulled back the blanket and put her under the covers. She patted beside her. "Lay down with me."

I nodded and laid beside her and pulled the blanker over us.  
"Good-" I was about to say goodnight but she pulled herself closer to me and her warm lips lightly brushed against mine.

"Sorry it was tempting," she blushed and looked away.

"Don't be sorry," I brushed the back of mine hand against her cheek. "Goodnight Bella, have good dreams."

She fell asleep. I laid there thinking of the possibilities that should will pick me, or Jacob.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Bella's POV

I woke up, in a different bed, not mine and Jacobs. I opened my eyes, and remembered that I spent the night at Edwards. He was laying beside me, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," My voice was coarse.

"Hi," his velvet voice was so beautiful in the morning, I had forgotten that.

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiing. _My phone was ringing, so I reached over and grabbed it off the table.

"Shoot," I muttered.

I answered.

"Hey Jake," I said, hopefully he'll just think I'm at work.

"Bella, where are you?" He sounded angry.

"I-I'm at work!"

"Bella you suck at lying, your with the bloodsucker, aren't you?"

I cant lie, so I should just tell the truth. "Yes,"

"All night?"

"Uh…..Not all night, some of the night,"

"Ugh, Bella honey, did you sleep with him?" the question I dreaded.

"Not really," I put my most innocent voice on.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Um….That I didn't really sleep with him, I slept under the covers and he didn't,"

He sighed. "Well I better go, Have a good day,"

"Ok bye,"

_Click_

I turned my phone off so Jacob couldn't call again, Edward grabbed it out of my hands and put it on the table.

"Thanks," I murmured. "Well I better go get dressed so I can go to work,"

"Oh, but you didn't bring any clothes," Edward looked at me in my pyjamas.

"I didn't think about that, I guess I'll just go home," I shrugged.

"NO, stay please, I'll go get you some clothes," Edward said.

"But what about Jac-" He was gone before I could finish my sentence.

I sat on his bed, how long can he take? What if Jacob sees him and they get into a fight? That would be horrible. I laid down on his bed, and closed my eyes. I felt something fall on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Edward, sitting beside me, and my clothes laying on my stomach.

"Jacob, didn't see you?" I asked.

"Nope, I was really quite and fast," He said smugly.

I went to the bathroom to change. I giggled when I saw what Edward picked out for me to wear. A long blue shirt, and blue jeans. I quickly got dressed.

"Edward?" I asked he wasn't in his room.

"Down stairs Bella!" He yelled. I ran down the stairs, he was standing by the door.

"May I drive you to work?" Edward asked politely.

"You may," I held in a giggle. He held my hand and walked me to the car, and opened the door. I sat down, he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

We had been driving for ten minutes. "Bella, Where is the hairdressers?" he asked.

"Keep going straight, and then make a right on Pine street, and you'll see it on the left hand side." I had my arms folded against my chest.

"Ok,"

I heard a phone ring, it was Edwards. I think I heard him murmur shoot.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"Yes, I'm with-" There was a pause.

"Tanya, I love you….more…..Than Bella…..I guess."

"Well I did love Bella before you so I do have a right to still love her,"

"Fine, bye."

He looked back at me and smiled, "This place?" He asked pointing.

"Yes," I said while I unbuckled. He found a place to park, and got out and opened my door.

"I hope you have a good day," He whispered into my ear. "I love you, and I will think about you all day, until I pick you up at 3:00,"

I smiled. "Ok, I'll be thinking about you all day too."

He kissed my forehead right before I went to turn around. I smiled, and walked away.


End file.
